A Joshley Christmas Story
by xxPrettyReckless
Summary: Don't really Know What To Write Here :/


A Joshley Story.

Cast:  
Ashley Tisdale  
Joe Jonas  
Nick Jonas  
Kevin Jonas  
Demi Lovato  
Miley Cyrus  
Taylor Swift  
Taylor Lautner As Jacob  
Peter Facinelli & Jennie Garth As Peter And Jennie Tisdale

* * *

**Monday morning.**  
Ashley: *Looks over at Joe*  
Joe: *Turn around and smiles at her*  
Ashley: *Smiles back and walks to him* Hey you.  
Joe: Hey *Hugs her*  
Ashley: *Smiles and hugs back* So what time are you coming over *Pull back*  
Joe: *Confused* Come over for what?  
Ashley: Our movie night? Joe we always have a movie night on mondays to talk about the weekends.  
Joe: Taylor is in town.  
Ashley: Oh right...Taylor your "girlfriend"  
Joe: I want you to meet her today, before she leaves.  
Ashley: Sure *smiles softly*  
Joe: Great *kisses her cheek* I'll see you later beautiful *walks away*  
Ashley: *Sighs*  
Miley: *Walks to her* I don't get it, why don't you just tell him how you feel?  
Ashley: Because it's not that simple Miles. I mean he finally found a really great girl.  
Miley: And yet you haven't met her.  
Ashley: I'm going to meet her today.  
Miley: After what? A month?  
Ashley: Well...Yeah but better late then never right *smiles*  
Miley: Right.  
Ashley: I just hope she is ugly.  
Miley: Umm...I doubt it I mean. Joe is like the hottest guy at school not to mention the most popular.  
Demi: *walks to them* And not to mention a stud in bed.  
Ashley: *laugh* I did so not needed to hear that about him.  
Miley: Oh puh-please. You are so thinking about screwing him.  
Ashley: Ew gross Miles. No i'm not, he is like my bestfriend.  
Demi: So?  
Ashley: So it's wrong.

* * *

**With Joe And Jacob**  
Joe: *Walks to him and throw his arm around Jacob's shoulders* Dude I need your opinion on something.  
Jacob: Shoot.  
Joe: Would it be like totally weird to have steamy sex dreams about your bestfriend?  
Jacob: *Laugh* Dude I don't blame you, Ashley is hot.  
Nick: *Walks to them* Who's hot?  
Jacob: Ashley.  
Nick: She's alright.  
Joe: Alright?  
Nick: Give me a break, she is like my big sister. And who thinks she is hot.  
Joe: Don't we all *smirks*  
Nick: Seriously? Joe you got a girlfriend, who's living with us at the moment and you are standing here talking about how hot Ashley is?  
Joe: What i'm just saying.  
Ashley: *Walks to them with the girls* You are just saying what?  
Joe: *Remove his arm around Jacob and put it around Ashley in stead* That you are hot.  
Ashley: *Giggles* Duh of course I am.  
Joe: *Smirks* Of course you are *slide his hand down on her ass*  
Ashley: Joseph...Remove that hand please.  
Joe: *Removes it* Fine...  
Demi: *Mumbles* Gosh why don't you just screw each other already.  
Ashley: Demi!  
Demi: Huh what? I didn't say anything.  
Jacob: *Laugh and wrap his arms around her waist and pull her closer* Just be quiet.  
Joe: *Whispers in Ashley's ear* I heard loud and clear what she said.  
Ashley: *Laugh* I'm sure you did.

**

* * *

At Lunch.**  
Ashley: *Walks to their usual lunch table with Demi*  
Joe: *Smiles* Hey beautiful.  
Ashley: *Smiles and sits beside him* Hey  
Joe: *kisses her cheek* I just got off the phone with Taylor, she can't wait to meet you.  
Ashley: Great *Smiles softly*  
Miley: I wanna meet her too.  
Demi: Me too  
Joe: *Laugh* Sure...We are meeting a starbucks?  
Miley: Yay.  
Ashley: *leans against Joe* You know...It's Christmas next month.  
Joe: I know.  
Ashley: *Pull back* What do you guys wish for?  
Nick: I could use some new shoes.  
Demi: A cute dress or skirt.  
Miley: A cute shirt.  
Jacob: I think i'll go with Nick on the new shoes.  
Joe: What about you cutie, what do you wish for?  
Ashley: *shrugs* I'm not sure yet. I mean last year you gave me this fabulous dress.  
Joe: It was pretty fabulous wasn't it.  
Ashley: *Giggles*

**After school.  
They are all waiting for Taylor  
At starbucks**.  
Miley: When is she here.  
Joe: Sheesh relax Miles.  
Nick: She is here now.  
Taylor: *Walks to them* Hey.  
Joe: Hey babe *Gets up and kisses her softly* I want you to meet everyone. This is Jacob, Demi and Miley.  
Taylor: *smiles* Nice to meet you.  
Demi: Wow you are beautiful. Buh huh.  
Taylor: *Laugh* Thanks...I guess? *Looks at Joe* Where is Ashley?  
Joe: Rest room.  
Ashley: *walks to them* I'm back...  
Taylor: *Turn around* Oh my god. You must be Ashley *Smiles and hugs her* I'm so happy to meet you. Joe have told me so much about you.  
Ashley: *Hugs back* Well...I'm happy to meet you too?  
Taylor: *Pull back* I can feel it now, you and I are going to be the best friends ever. *Sits beside Joe then pats the chair beside her* Sit sit sit  
Ashley: *Sits down*  
Taylor: This is so exciting *Smiles*

* * *

**That night.**  
Ashley: *Lying on her bed then her phone rings and she reach over to answer it* Hello.  
Joe: Hey beautiful.  
Ashley: *Smiles* Hey You.  
Joe: So what do you think about Taylor?  
Ashley: She seems...Strange but sweet.  
Joe: I'm glad you think that. She really likes you.  
Ashley: Of course she does.  
Joe: *Laugh* Anyways...Tell me what you are wearing.  
Ashley: *Giggles* I'm wearing really really short pants in silk by the way. And then this really tight top.  
Joe: Umm sounds hot *bites his lower lip*  
Ashley: Hmm it is...  
Joe: I gotta go.  
Ashley: Bye see you tomorrow.  
Joe: Bye *hangs up*

* * *

**Tuesday morning.**  
Ashley: *Walks to Joe* Hey you.  
Joe: *Smiles* Hey...So guess what. I totally found out what to give you for Christmas.  
Ashley: *Smiles* What?  
Joe: *Laugh* Like I'm going to tell you.  
Ashley: Aww come on...  
Joe: Well what are you giving me?  
Ashley: I can give you a very tiny hint.  
Joe: Well?  
Ashley: Something hot.  
Joe: You are giving me a sweater?  
Ashley: *Smiles* Maybe...So?  
Joe: So...Something that goes well with what you already have.  
Ashley: A purse?  
Joe: *Laugh* Maybe.  
Ashley: *Giggles* So how you doing now that Taylor is home again?  
Joe: I'm alright...I got you right *smirks*  
Ashley: *laugh* You wish.  
Joe: And beside she will be back before Christmas.

**They begin to walk down the hall.**

Joe: So you are really giving me a sweater?  
Ashley: *laugh and hits his arm* Shut up.  
Joe: What i'm just asking...but if you do, can it at least go with my perfectly good hair?  
Ashley: I'll think about it.

* * *

**After school.**  
The girls are shopping.  
Miley: What can I buy for the boys?  
Ashley: I call dips on shoes.  
Demi: Joe doesn't want shoes.  
Ashley: I got something else in mind for him.  
Miley: Like what?  
Ashley: I can't tell you.  
Demi: What? Why not, we are like your best friends ever.  
Ashley: Well because...It's embarrassing and awkward.  
Miley: *laugh* Sounds like you are going to screw him...*Looks at her* Oh my god you are!  
Ashley: Oh hush!  
Demi: No way...Are you going to give Joe your virginity for Christmas?  
Ashley: I might *smiles*  
Miley: But he is with Taylor.  
Ashley: I know...But this is what I want...I think. I'm 18 i'm not going to be a virgin for college.  
Demi: But Joe?  
Ashley: Come on you said it yourself, that he was amazing.  
Demi: I know and he is. But he is your best friend. It would be awkward?  
Ashley: I don't care, I want him to be my first. I trust him with every bone in me.  
Miley: Wow...  
Ashley: Nothing is settled yet. I'm just thinking about it *smiles*

* * *

**That night.**  
Ashley: *Walks out of the bathroom*  
Joe: Hey  
Ashley: *Smiles* What are you doing in here?  
Joe: Chillin.  
Ashley: In my room? When you have your own?  
Joe: Well...Yeah.  
Ashley. *Smiles and start to brush her hair*  
Joe: *gets up from her bed and walks to her* Let me.  
Ashley: *Smiles and give him the brush*  
Joe: *Start to brush her hair* I missed this.  
Ashley: *smiles* Me too.  
Joe: *smiles* It's so soft.  
Ashley: It's a new conditioner.  
Joe: Now that I remember....Is your parents home for Christmas?  
Ashley: *Sighs* No...They won't be home before two days after.  
Joe: Well...Then how about you come over to my place and celebrate Christmas?  
Ashley: I would love too *Holds his hand and turn around and smiles at him* If after we could go back to my place?  
Joe: Sure. *Tuck a piece of hair behind her ear*  
Ashley: *Smiles softly* stay the night please. It feels so empty here with just being me.  
Joe: Of course.  
Ashley: Thank you...*Take his hand and walks to the bed then lie down*  
Joe: *Lie beside her*  
Ashley: *Snuggles into him* Like the old times.  
Joe: Yeah *Smells her hair then kisses her on the top of her head*

**

* * *

3 weeks later.**  
Ashley: *Waiting for Taylor with Joe* God when is she here.  
Joe: He plane is delayed.  
Ashley: I just ruined my beauty sleep because of a freaking delayed plane?  
Joe: You look beautiful no matter what.  
Ashley: Liar.  
Joe: Shut up i'm speaking the truth *Kisses her forehead*  
Ashley: Whatever *smiles*  
Joe: *Pull back* So did you bought everyone Christmas presents?  
Ashley: Yup.  
Joe: And what did you bought for me?  
Ashley: *Laugh* Not going to tell you.  
Joe: Aww come on Ash.  
Ashley: No forget it. And beside I haven't bought it.  
Joe: You haven't?  
Ashley: No. It can't be bought.  
Joe: Something hot and it can't be bought? What a mystery.  
Ashley: *laugh* You'll find out in a week.  
Joe: If I can wait that long.  
Ashley: Of course you can *smiles and turn around* Look there she is.  
Taylor: *Sees them and walks to them*  
Joe: *Smiles and walks to her and kisses her* Hey  
Taylor: Hi *smiles* I missed you.  
Joe: I missed you too *Take her hand and walks to Ashley*  
Taylor: Hey you *Let go of Joe then hugs her*  
Ashley: *Smiles* Hi Taylor *Hugs back*  
Taylor: *Pull back* You look great.  
Ashley: Thanks so do you.  
Joe: Come on my two favorite girls, let's go.

**On their drive home.**  
Ashley: Hey Joe could you drop me off at my place?  
Joe: Why? I thought we was gonna hang out all of us?  
Ashley: Yeah I know...But umm I just remembered I had to study for the test we have monday.  
Joe: What test?  
Ashley: Umm you was sleeping then.  
Joe: *Looks at her in the rear-view mirror* I would have heard if Mrs Simpson said anything about a test.  
Ashley: *leans back in the seat* Whatever just drop me off kay?  
Joe: Fine. *Turn to look on the road*

* * *

**When they arrive at Ashley.**  
Ashley: Bye guys *walks out*  
Joe: *Looks at Taylor* Excuse me *Walks out then runs to Ashley and grab her hand* What is wrong with you?  
Ashley: Nothing?  
Joe: Nothing? You lied about a test we don't have. What is your problem.  
Ashley: I don't have a problem! God I just thought you wanted to have some alone time with your girlfriend.  
Joe: And I do. But I want you, my best friend to get to know her, my girlfriend.  
Ashley: And I wanna know her. Just not know.  
Joe: Why not?  
Ashley: Because, I got a lot on my mind now.  
Joe: You wanna talk about it?  
Ashley: *Sighs* No...*Looks up at him* Some other day.  
Joe: Sure *Kisses her forehead* Call me okay?  
Ashley: *nods* Bye  
Joe: Bye *walks back to his car*  
Ashley: Joe!  
Joe: Yeah?  
Ashley: *Smiles* I love you.  
Joe: I love you too Ash *Smiles and gets in the car*  
Ashley: *Walks inside*

* * *

**That night.**  
Ashley: *Lying on the couch watching tv*

**The doorbell rings.**

Ashley: *Shouts* It's open!  
Joe: *Walks in* Come in guys  
Ashley: *Sits up* What are you all doing here?  
Demi: Joe told us you seemed down. So we are here to cheer you up.  
Kevin: Ice cream and chocolate.  
Taylor: And movies *smiles*  
Ashley: It's really sweet you guys, but I don't think it would work.  
Nick: What's wrong?  
Joe: *Sits beside her* You can tell us.  
Ashley: I haven't heard from them in a week...I know they are exploring the world and stuff but they always called me. But it has been one week from since the last phone call.  
Taylor: Oh god.  
Joe: *hugs her* I'm sure they are fine.  
Ashley: *Pull back* How can you say that? One week Joe.  
Kevin: Think positive Ash.  
Ashley: I'm trying...I really am, but I fail every time.  
Miley: How about we stay the night?  
Ashley: You guys don't have too really i'm fine.  
Nick: I think we do.  
Taylor: I don't mind.  
Ashley: *Smiles softly* Thank you.

* * *

**Later that night.**  
Joe: *In the kitchen*  
Taylor: *Walks in* Hey  
Joe: *Turn around and smiles at her* Hey...Sorry about our night.  
Taylor: It's fine...*Looks at him* You think her parents will be fine?  
Joe: I'm not sure *Walks to her and kisses her* You don't mind if I sleep with Ashley tonight?  
Taylor: Any other girlfriends would be mad, but I wouldn't *smiles* Of course you can.  
Joe: Thank you *Kisses her*  
Ashley: *Walks in* Am I interrupting anything?  
Joe: *Pull back* No.  
Ashley: Okay *smiles* I'm gonna go to bed now. Goodnight guys.  
Joe: Goodnight.  
Ashley: *Walks to her room*

**After a few minutes.**  
Joe: *Walks into Ashley's room*  
Ashley: *Sleeping*  
Joe: *Take of his shirt then lie down beside her*  
Ashley: *Turn around to him and open her eyes* What are you doing in here?  
Joe: Shh just go back to sleep. *Kisses her forehead*  
Ashley: *Snuggles into him and closes her eyes and smiles* You are my best friend Joe Jonas.  
Joe: *Smiles and wrap his arm around her waist* And you are mine Ashley Tisdale.

* * *

**Sunday morning.**  
Ashley: *Runs down*  
Joe: Whoa what's going on?  
Ashley: *Jumps in his arms and smiled* They called  
Joe: *Smiles and hugs her* Told you they would be fine.  
Ashley: *Hugs back then jumps down* Where is the others?  
Joe: Nick and Miley is in the Kitchen. Taylor, Demi and Kevin at the Grocer.  
Ashley: *Smiles and runs in the kitchen* Goooood Morning lovebirds.  
Miley: *Pull back from Nick* Someone seem happy.  
Joe: *walks in* Her parents called.  
Nick: *Smiles* So they are fine?  
Ashley: Yup. They just had bad connection where they where *smiles*  
Miley: Well that's great *smiles* It's gonna be a good Christmas after all.  
Ashley: Yeah it is *smiles*

* * *

**Monday morning.  
In the airport.**

Ashley: *Hugs her* Thank you so much for everything.  
Taylor: *Smiles* It's no problem *Pull back* I'm just happy your parents is fine.  
Ashley: Yeah me too. *Looks at Joe then at Taylor* We will let you two be...Come on guys.  
Demi: Bye Taylor  
Taylor: Bye guys *smiles*  
**They all walk away.**

Joe: *Kisses her softly* I'll call you Christmas eve okay?  
Taylor: *nods* I can't wait to see what you bought me.  
Joe: *Smiles* Remember it's our first Christmas together. But I hope you'll like it.  
Taylor: Of course I would *Smiles and kisses him* Bye  
Joe: Bye *Kisses her back*  
Taylor: *Walks to the gate then boards the plane*  
Ashley: *Walks to him and hugs him*  
Joe: *Wrap his arm around her* Come on let's go.  
Ashley: *nods and walks away with Joe*

* * *

**1 week later.  
Ashley's phone rings**

Ashley: *Wakes up and answer it* Hello  
Peter: Merry Christmas princess  
Ashley: *Smiles* Merry Christmas Dad  
Peter: Your mom is here too.  
Ashley: *Giggles* Merry Christmas Mom.  
Jennie: How are you doing sweetie?  
Ashley: I'm fine *smiles* I'm better than fine actually.  
Peter: That's good *smiles* Anyways we gotta go.  
Ashley: Sure. See you in two days *smiles* I love you guys  
.Jennie: We love you too.  
Ashley: Bye *hangs up then gets out of bed*

* * *

**2 hours later  
The doorbell rings.**

Ashley: *Walks downstairs wearing a bathrobe and opens it* Joe?  
Joe: *Smiles* Merry Christmas beautiful *Kisses her forehead* Can I come in?  
Ashley: *nods and let him in* What are you doing here?  
Joe: *Hands her a present* For you.  
Ashley: I can wait until tonight.  
Joe: Just open it *smiles*  
Ashley: *Takes it and walks to the living room and opens it*  
Joe: *Follows her* On your way to take a shower?  
Ashley: Yeah *Opens the box* Oh my...*Take up the appendage* It's beautiful *looks at him* But...  
Joe: *Smiles* I'm happy you like it.  
Ashley: It so beats the dress from last year.  
Joe: *laugh* Good.  
Ashley: *Hugs him* Thank you so much.  
Joe: *Hugs back* I love you  
Ashley: I love you too. *Pull back and smiles*  
Joe: I'm gonna go, i'll see you tonight?  
Ashley: *nods* Can't wait  
Joe: Bye beautiful *Kisses her cheek and leaves*  
Ashley: *Smiles*

* * *

**A few hours later**.  
Ashley: *Knocks on the Jonas's door*  
Nick: *Answer it and smiles* Hey Ash *Hugs her* You look beautiful *Pull back* Come in.  
Ashley: *smiles* You look very handsome *Walks in* Hmm it smells nice in here.  
Denise: *Walks to her and hugs her* hey Honey  
Ashley: Hey Denise *Hugs back* Thank you for having me *Pull back* It smells amazing.  
Denise: Thank you. And you look beautiful  
Ashley: *Smiles* Thank you.  
Kevin: *Walks down* Hey Ash. Wow you look beautiful *Hugs her*  
Ashley: *Giggles* Thanks Kev. You look handsome *Pull back*  
Kevin: I feel handsome *smiles and kisses her forehead*  
Joe: *Walks down laughing* I'm sure you do *Hugs Ashley* Hey gorgeous.  
Ashley: *smiles* Hey handsome. You smell nice is it the Cologne I gave you last year?  
Joe: Yup *smiles and pull back*

* * *

**Later that night.**  
Denise: Aww Ashley is gorgeous.  
Ashley: *Smiles* I'm glad you like it.  
Denise: Thank you dear *smiles*  
Nick: Ready for our Present Ash?  
Ashley: *Giggles and nods*  
Kevin: *Leaves the living room*Joe: *Cover her eyes*  
Ashley: *Giggles* What's going on.  
Kevin: *Walks in with Jennie and Peter*  
Joe: *Remove his hands*  
Ashley: *Open her eyes* Mom! Dad! *Runs to them and hugs them*  
Peter: Merry Christmas princess.  
Ashley: *Smiles and pull back* I can't believe you are here.  
Jennie: *Smiles* It was the boys idea *smiles*  
Ashley: *Turn to the boys* Thank you so much.  
Nick: We aren't done yet *smiles and hands her a present*  
Ashley: *Smiles and unwrap it then opens the box* A Appendage *smiles* It's beautiful...  
Kevin: *Hands her a present* here  
Ashley: *Unwrap it and opens the box* The Bracelet *smiles* It's beautiful. *Hugs them both* Thank you guys *Pull back* I love it so much.  
Joe: *Standing behind her and give her a necklace on*  
Ashley: *Looks at the necklace* Oh my...*Turn to him* Joe  
Joe: Shh...Don't say anything *Hugs her* I'm just glad you like it.  
Ashley: *Hugs back* The appendage.  
Joe: Smart girl *Pull back*  
Ashley: *Smiles* Excuse me a sec *Walks outside*

**A few minutes later**  
Joe: *Walks out* You know I haven't gotten my present yet?  
Ashley: *Turn around* You will have it before the night it's over trust me *smiles*  
Joe: What is it?  
Ashley: *Smiles* Can you do me a favor?  
Joe: Sure what?  
Ashley: Take my parents home. And then meet me here *Give him the address* When you have okay?  
Joe: *Laugh* What's going on?  
Ashley: Just do it. And ask for me okay? *Kisses his cheek* I gotta go. I'll see you later *Walks away*

* * *

**1 hour later**  
Joe: *Arrives at the hotel and walks to the Clerk* Ashley Tisdale?  
Clerk: *Smiles* Room a12, the door is open so just go in.  
Joe: *Confused* Okay *walks to the elevator*

**In the room.**

Ashley: *Spreading rose petals on the bed*  
Joe: *knocks on the door*  
Ashley: *Take a deep breath and pull of the bathrobe and lie on the bed*  
Joe: *Walks in and sees rose petals on the floor and candles* Ash? *Walks to bedroom*  
Ashley: *Smiles softly* Hi  
Joe: What's going on?  
Ashley: *Walks to him* You like your present?  
Joe: It's you?  
Ashley: *nods and bites her lower lip softly* I don't wanna wait any longer. And I want my best friend to be my first, because I trust you with every bone in me.  
Joe: But Ash...I have a girlfriend.  
Ashley: I know...But she doesn't have to know about this. I'm gonna count to 10… and then I'm going to start kissing you. If you don't want me to… you're just going to have to stop me. *Take of his shirt then looks at him* 10 my love *Kisses him passionately*  
Joe: *Kisses back as they walk to the bed*  
Ashley: *Fall down with Joe on top and deepens it*  
Joe: *Kisses her jawline down to her neck and shoulder*  
Ashley: *moans softly as she run her fingers through the back of his hair*  
Joe: *Kisses her deeply as he unhook her bra*  
Ashley: *Unzip his jeans and pull them off*  
Joe: *Deepens the kiss more*  
Ashley: *Reach over to the condom and unwrap it*  
Joe: *Pull of her thongs then his boxers*  
Ashley: *Smiles softly as she roll the condom on*  
Joe: *Groans softly*  
Ashley: *Kisses him softly* merry Christmas.  
Joe: *Gently push his body against hers and then intertwine their fingers together and lift his hand over her head* Merry Christmas beautiful *Enters her slowly*  
Ashley: *Put her head back as she closes her eyes*  
Joe: *Whispers* Look at me please.  
Ashley: I can't *Shake her head*  
Joe: Please.  
Ashley: *Open her eyes and looks at him*  
Joe: I love you.  
Ashley: I love you too *Moans*

* * *

**Tuesday morning.**

Ashley: *Walks in with room service*  
Joe: *sits up* Smells amazing.  
Ashley: Pancakes and a blueberry muffin for you and Chocolate for me *smiles as she sit beside him*  
Joe: *Smiles at her*  
Ashley: *Looks at him* What?  
Joe: Last night...It was the best present I have ever gotten.  
Ashley: *Smiles softly*  
Joe: *Take a bite of the pancake*

* * *

**Later that day**  
Ashley: *Watching tv*  
Jennie: *Walks in* Ashley?  
Ashley: Living room.  
Peter: *Walks in* It's great to be back home.  
Ashley: *Smiles* It's great to have you back home *her phones rings she looks at the caller-id and answer it* Hey Miles  
Miley: OH MY GOD! I love my dress!  
Ashley: *Giggles* Really?  
Miley: It is so me. It's perfect.  
Ashley: What I thought.  
Miley: So...Tell me about your night.  
Ashley: *Walks to her room* Well...*Start to tell her everything*

**After a few minutes**

Miley: So was it like you dreamed?Ashley: no...It was much much better *smiles* I'm glad he was my first, he was amazing and so careful.  
Miley: *Smiles* Sounds like him.  
Ashley: *Sighs* I just wished he didn't had Taylor. It is not like I don't like her I do and i'm happy for him. But...I just want him to be with me.  
Miley: *Smiles* I know and someday he will know that too.  
Ashley: *Smiles* I hope so. I really hope so.

* * *

**1 week later.  
At the Airport.**

Ashley: *Hugs Joe* Have fun kay?  
Joe: I'll call you.  
Ashley: You better do or i'll kill you when you get home.  
Joe: *laugh* Sure you will.  
Ashley: I'm serious *smiles* Anyways...Our first new years apart from each other.  
Joe: Yeah...It sucks I know.  
Ashley: Sucks so bad.  
Speakers: Plane 121 To Texas has arrived.  
Ashley: That's you.  
Joe: *Nods and kisses her forehead* Have fun tonight.  
Ashley: You too *smiles* Bye  
Joe: Bye *Walks to the gate*  
Ashley: *Waves then walks away*  
Joe: *Sighs* Why is it so hard to say.

* * *

**That night.**  
Ashley: *Dancing with Demi and Miley*  
Nick: *Runs in* Girls it's time!  
Ashley: Oh my gosh there is 2 minutes left! *Runs out with Miley and Demi*  
Kevin: *Put the racket in the ground*  
Ashley: *Rub her arms* Damn it's cold.  
Joe: *Put his jacket on her shoulders*  
Ashley: *Turn around* Joe?  
Miley: *Smiles* 10  
Demi: 9  
Ashley: *Looks at Joe smiling* 8  
Nick: 7  
Kevin: 6  
Denise: 5  
Kevin Sr: 4  
Jennie: 3  
Peter: 2  
Joe: 1 *kisses Ashley Passionately*  
All: Happy new year!  
Ashley: *Pull back and smiles* W-What....But how? I saw you walk on the plane?  
Joe: I took the first plane home.  
Ashley: And Taylor?  
Joe: I told her the truth. That i'm very much in love with my best friend. *intertwine his fingers with hers*  
Do you wanna be my girlfriend this year?  
Ashley: *Giggles* Of course I would *smiles and kisses him then hugs him*  
Joe: *Hugs back and rubs her back*  
Ashley: This will be a Christmas I never will forget.  


* * *

I know we are way past Christmas Now  
But i just wanted to post it :)

I kinda like this story  
Sorry if it's too long


End file.
